1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oil-in-water type (o/w-type) cosmetic composition, and, more particularly, to a solid o/w-type cosmetic composition which imparts a fresh feel on use, exhibits good affinity to the skin, gives a natural make-up finish, possesses superior moisturizing properties, provides excellent ease of application, and is convenient to carry. Further, the present invention relates to a process for molding this o/w-type solid cosmetic composition and to a container useful for aqueous-type solid cosmetic compositions such as the cosmetic composition of the present invention.
2. Description of the Background Art
Water-in-oil type (w/o-type) cosmetic compositions are conventionally known as a solid cosmetic composition containing water. Although these solid w/o-type cosmetic compositions are excellent in treatment characteristics such as skin protection capability and softness, they lack in freshness. They are sticky and oily, and do not impart a satisfactory intimate feel to the skin.
On the other hand, o/w-type cosmetic compositions are highly evaluated due to the fresh feel on use, intimate feel to the skin, and natural make-up finish. However, because o/w-type cosmetic compositions are normally liquid or creamy, they must be stored in containers such as bottles or tubes, for which the openings must be tightly sealed with a cap or the like. Thus, they are inconvenient to use and to carry around.
Development of a solid o/w-type cosmetic composition having excellent cosmetic characteristics inherent in the o/w-type and adaptable to filling into a container which is handy, portable and convenient to use has been therefore desired.
In view of this situation, the present inventors have undertaken extensive studies and found that a cosmetic composition obtained by solidifying a composition comprising a specific water-soluble solidifying agent, an oil component and water, and, optionally, a powder and a water-soluble adhesive, possesses both the excellent cosmetic characteristics inherent in o/w-type cosmetics and superior usability and portability.
The present inventors have further found that the usability can be improved if the cosmetic composition is molded so as to have a noncontinuous surface after solidification.
Furthermore, the present inventors have found that this usability can be improved even more if the cosmetic composition is filled in a container which can absorb water oozing therefrom.